A Bet
by LiveLife2007
Summary: Dave Batista tricks Trish into playing a game. She loses...now she's his for six months...he gets anything he wants...anything
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing WWE owns all.

Trish Stratus and Dave Batista have an interaction. Lots of smut!

Summery: Trish Stratus is tricked into becoming Batista's "personal" assistant.

Trish glanced up and scanned the bar looking for Amy's familiar face. Already slightly intoxicated the beautiful blonde, was ready for a little more. Downing the tequila shot she ordered another when a deep familiar voice came up beside her.

"She's had enough, but thanks." Pissed that someone had destroyed her plan of getting wasted Trish swung around. Only to encounter Evolutions "Animal." "Well, Trish how ya doin'? Dave asked amused.

"Trying to get drunk. But you are ruining it." She grumbled.

A smirk flitted across his face. "Sorry. But you'll thank me tomorrow. Listen I think you should lay off the drinks tonight but I was going to play a little poker, interested?"

Trish thought it over. _Why the hell not? Hell Amy isn't here yet. _"Sure lets play."

"Lets." Letting her lead the way Dave whistled silently watching her ass in the tight leather pants she was wearing. She led him to the VIP room and sat down dealing the cards.

"How much?" she asked counting out the cards.

"What?" he asked confused.

"How much are we playing for?" she asked.

"Oh that." Dave smirked. "How about this. Instead of money, we bet on months."

"Months?"

"Yeah, like if I lose this hand, then I have to be your personal assistant for a month."

"Oh. Like what would the loser have to do?"

"_Anything_ the other person wanted them to do." Dave said stressing the word anything.

"Alright." Trish barely thought about what she had just agreed to. To tell the truth she barely remembered a word he had said. She was a little drunk then she had thought.

1 hour later

"God, Trish, you suck at this game. Looks like your all mine for six months." Dave said smirking in anticipation.

Trish looked at him through bleary eyes. "Six months? Wow, this is going to suck."

Dave chuckled. "Oh, I don't think you'll complain too much. Why don't we go back to the hotel? You look a little tired."

Trish nodded. Taking her hand Dave led her through the club to the limo outside. When they got to the hotel he picked Trish up in his arms and started walking to his room.

Opening the door to his room Dave lowered his head and captured Trish's mouth with his own. Moaning Trish allowed his tongue to sweep the inside of her mouth. Lowering her to the bed Dave started to unbutton her shirt and tossed it aside pleased to see she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. "Excellent." He murmured. Cupping her breast in his large hands Dave slowly made his way down. Taking one perfect pink nipple into his mouth he sucked nibbling gently making her squirm on the bed. When she tried to push him down he chuckled and pinned her wrists above her head. Struggling Trish arched her back silently begging for more. With his free hand Dave ripped her pants off and undressed himself letting his hand explore her body. Pushing her legs apart he pushed two fingers inside her making her writhe. "Please," she begged. Unable to take anymore, Dave lifted her hips finally unpinning her wrists. Grabbing his head between her hands she kissed him hard, while he slammed inside her. Holding her legs he put them on his massive shoulders while he moved in and out making her scream for more. They came at the time both shouting each others names at the top of their lungs. Pulling out of her Dave flipped her over onto her stomach and getting her on all fours proceeded to fuck her from behind. Gripping her hips he slammed inside with such force that she almost buckled from the pressure, but Dave lifted her up brushing her clit almost violently she came screaming again and shaking from the intensity. Dave thrust once more and spilled himself inside of her before coming down beside her. Drawing her close he breathed in her scent before making himself remember she'd be to sore to move tomorrow if he did all he wanted. After all he had six months. Realizing that Trish was drunk and wouldn't remember this suddenly entered his mind. Well he'd just have to remind her how much she had like it he decided. Besides a bet was a bet and she had lost and had to pay the piper.

_Please review and tell me if I should continue! _

_Also please r/r_


	2. You can't fight me

I own nothing, WWE owns all, otherwise I would be doing the things I write about…hee hee

Also this is before Evolution broke up Randy is still in there!

Chapter 2

By: wrestlinggal

Trish woke up slowly trying to register through her fuzzy brain where she was. At first glance nothing looked familiar, there were no clothes strewn everywhere, no shoes on the floor, no make up all over the dresser. It was all very neat except some clothes flung around.

_Oh shit, _Trish thought. _Who the hell is in bed with me? And what the hell did we do? Or didn't do?_ Shifting to get a better look at the man beside her Trish silently prepared herself for the worst, but nothing would prepare her for Dave Batista large and very naked sleeping beside her.

"Dave!" Trish shrieked. Bounding out of the bed Trish grabbed the first piece of clothing she saw which happened to be the black silk shirt she had torn off Dave the night before.

Dave sat up groggily before he remembered what had happened the night before. With a smirk he sat up against the bed his hot gaze slowly raking Trish up and down until she felt like she was still naked.

"Don't you remember anything last night?" Dave asked making himself comfortable against the bed.

"If I did do you really think I would be freaking out right now that we slept together?" Trish snapped.

Dave frowned at her, his own temper beginning to rise at her audacity. Reigning in his temper he mentally gave her excuses for her behavior and gave her tight lipped smile. "Well, then let me explain for you." He began. "Last night we started a game of poker the winner instead of money won months of service."

Trish scowled. "Meaning?" she prompted.

Dave shrugged. "If you lost a game, which you did repeatedly, then the loser is your _personal _assistant." Dave paused. "They have to do anything you want personal, or business."

Trish's face went white. "How many times did I lose?"

Dave grinned. "Looks like your all mine for six months."

Trish shot him a look striving to control her temper. Her voice came out strained. "If you think for one minute that I am going to be some sick sex slave at your beck and call you have another thing coming, you son of a bitch!"

Dave's face darkened in anger. "Don't blame me Trish, you were all for it last night."

"Well I'm not now!" With that Trish prepared to stalk out of the room before she had gone five steps Dave's strong arm grabbed her around the waist and gently but firmly held her to him. "Do you really think I am going to let you go just like that?" he asked. "You lost now you have to pay up."

"For six months? Are you insane? I was drunk!"

Dave nodded. "So was I."

Trish interrupted him. "I repeat I will not become some weird sex slave at you beck and call!"

Dave smiled grimly. "You will I say you will. Don't forget Trish you are mine…literally for six months, whether you like it or not."

Trish lost her temper at the chauvinist phrase. "What else Dave?" she shouted. "Will I be doing your friends too? Or when you want a title shot do I go to Eric? Will I…"

Dave cut her off his eyes blazing. "That is enough dammit!" he ordered.

"No, its not!" Trish countered.

"Fine, you want to do this the hard way? Fine."

With that he dragged a resisting Trish to the bed and yanked her over his thighs, where he placed her bottom upward and her face down. Before Trish could do or say anything Dave's hand came crashing down. Eyes tearing up Trish struggled to get up but Dave easily held her still. His hand came crashing down again, and continued to paddle her bottom until her bottom felt like fire. With that he twisted her up and before she could stop him he gripped her face gently and started to kiss her softly letting his tongue sweep the inside of her mouth. Moaning he placed her legs on either side of him coaxing a response from her. His hands moving up he unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it aside. Letting his thumbs go over nipples he turned them in hard little peaks.

Twisting her around he laid her on her back and kissed his way down her neck to her breast. Sucking he nibbled and played with her hard nipple. Licking his way down her navel he spread her thighs and lifted her hips. Tilting them he tasted her and nibbled lightly making her squirm and cry out. He could feel her building up her orgasm trembling she came violently screaming his name loudly. Smirking he slammed inside her making them both groan loudly. Looking down at her flushed face he put his hands on either side of her face and began to pump in and out of her. When he came he trembled and rolled to Trish's side gathering her close to him.

Trish mumbled something in his chest. Grinning he looked down at her. "What was that?"

Trish peeked up at him looking so tiny against him. "I said, don't think this over. Its just the beginning. I'll fight you every step of the way."

"Hun, your welcome to try. But if you do anything outrageous just remember that I have no problem putting you over my knee."

Trish blushed. "Very funny." On the outside it appeared she was ready to go through the six months but on the inside she was ready to fight.

_Authors rambles:_

_Ok ok you guys know the drill r/r should I continue or delete the story? Also special thanks to:_

_Icy Rabbit—thanks I never really thought of Trish and Batista until lately. I have a fan fic ready for lit and batista so if you want ill post that just for you!_

_Fidelitas—thanks because of you I am continueing the story!_

_Viper-sa—thank you that's so sweet!_


	3. Finding You

I own Nothing.

Chapter 3----Finding you

Dave woke up and quietly got out of the bed making sure Trish was still asleep comfortably. _What the hell am I going to do?_ He wondered. He had six months with her, only six months to convince her she needed him. Maybe the whole bet thing wasn't a good idea. She hated him now, after all in less then 48 hours had had fucked her, spanked her, and won her for six months. He hadn't exactly behaved like Prince fucking Charming. With a low growl he went to the bathroom to clear his head with a shower.

Trish POV

Trish opened her eyes slowly scanning the room for Dave, only the shower could be heard in the quiet room. Jumping out the bed Trish winced slightly at the soreness on her bottom. Grabbing her clothes she groaned at the rips in her jeans and shirt she would have a lot of explaining to do. Shoving the clothes on she slipped out of the room praying Dave wouldn't find her until she would knew what she would be doing.

Dave POV

Dave wrapped the towel around his waist pleased with his plan. He had never even considered marriage before. But that would be the perfect way to get Trish to fall in love with him and stay with him. Not that she would have much of a choice at first. Grinning at the thought he left the bathroom to tell her his plan.

"What the fuck?" he growled scanning the room for the Canadian beauty. "Son of a bitch!" He slammed his fist into the wall wincing at the pain he got from it. "Dammit." He muttered. _Where the hell was she?_ Grabbing his clothing he dressed quickly and slammed out of the room. Deciding to take the elevator he walked in ignoring the other occupants until he saw Adam Copeland was in there. Reigning in his temper he asked, "Hey, you seen Trish anywhere today?"

Adam grinned. "Oh yeah, she's with Chris Irvine his room is 218. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, she left her phone at the club, I thought I'd give it back, you know."

"Yeah, sure." Adam said accepting the lame excuse.

Dave got off the elevator trying to control his temper at the thought of Trish in another man's room alone. Walking up to the room he banged on it until it opened to the laughing face of Trish. Her smile died quickly at the sight of him.

"You are in so much trouble." Dave growled.


	4. Continueing Chapter 3sorry

I wish I owned them…lol but I don't everything belongs to Vince.

_hey guys this is the rest of chapter 3 it didn't get downloaded the first time sorry for the inconveniance. _

With that last statement Dave gripped her arm tightly propelling her out of the room.

"Hey! Trish? Where'd you go?" the laughing voice of Chris Jericho echoed out of the room as Dave pulled Trish to the elevator.

In shock that he had found her Trish found herself struggling to get away.

"Stop." Dave ordered softly.

"No!" Trish yelled trying unsuccessfully. Twisting around she tried to hit him but only succeeded in pushing herself closer to him.

Smiling grimly Dave took hold of her firmly. "If I were you I'd stop struggling now because if you don't your going to be hurting even more." He promised.

"Hurt?" Trish echoed.

He nodded grimly satisfied at the terrified look in her eyes. It served her right to be scared, after all, all morning he had been searching for her like crazy. When the elevator chimed the floor they were on Dave dragged Trish out and into their room. Trish began to struggle in earnest now as he tightened his grip and flipped her onto the bed.

Surprised Trish lay there wondering what the hell had happened to her getting hurt, when Dave caught her chin firmly and kissed her. His tongue snaked out and swept the inside of her mouth firmly, making her learn the taste of him. With a moan he let her mouth go and traveled down her neck. Ripping the shirt off he attacked one breast making her body stiffen in pleasure. Biting, nibbling and sucking he erased all her fears making her cry out for more.

Deciding he had, had enough fun she twisted over until she was on top. "My turn," she said seductively. Leaning down she bit down gently and trailed kissed from his mouth to his stomach. Straddling him she leaned down to whisper, "Wanna do something kinky?" she asked.

Barely able to register what she was saying he said, "Oh yeah."

Without a word Trish grabbed two of his ties tied one of his wrists firmly to the bedpost and with the other tie did the same thing. When she was positive he wasn't going anyway she giggled at the way he looked. This his huge guy tied up like some…some…sex slave, she thought.

Climbing out of the bed Trish slowly put her shirt on and smirking watched as it dawned on Dave what had just happened.

"Trish, stop. Get me out of here." He ordered.

Trish slowly shook her head teasingly. "I don't think so. Are you always this commanding?"

"Trish, I swear to God, if you leave me like this…" his threat trailed off.

"You'll what? Besides the maid comes in an hour, this hardly equals the kind of mortification you've put me through."

With that she grabbed her purse and with a wink left the room.

Canada—that night

Trish jumped into her bed and flicked on the TV trying not to picture the look on Dave's face when he had realized she had meant to leave him there. Stifling a giggle she snuggled into the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dave waited patiently for all the lights to go out in the big house. As soon as they did he walked around the house into the back door and walked up the stairs full of confidence Trish was going to pay for that…everyday for the next six months.

Opening the door to her bedroom he arrogantly sauntered in. Looking around he turned the TV off and slowly approached the bed. Deciding to surprise he ripped the bed sheets off the bed making her squeal in surprise.

Backing away her eyes huge she tried to appeal to the big man. "Look Dave, it was just a joke. I never would left you for long, I…"

She never got to finish the sentence as Dave gripped her wrists firmly and slammed them to the bed slamming his mouth firmly over hers in a punishment. Shoving his tongue down her throat he roughly trailed his hand making her whimper. Pushing her legs apart roughly he slammed inside her making he stiffen in surprise. Placing his hands on either side of her head he began to pump in and out before he came he reached down and started playing with her. Teasing her clit and making her tremble. Knowing she was going to cum shortly he allowed himself to release. Slumping over Trish he sleepily tightened his arms around her. When she made a move as though to leave he tightened his grip.

"One move out of the bed Trish, see what happens." He said with enough menace in his tone to make a seasoned killer wince.

"Fine." She grumbled settling back down.

Dave knew the instant she fell asleep. Looking down at her he sighed. She was proving to be a vixen no doubt about that. _How do you tame a vixen?_ He wondered. With her body stretched against his he could barely breathe, he wanted her no doubt about it, but was there something else he was feeling?

Next Morning

Trish woke up to the smell of breakfast. Sniffing hungrily she clumsily found her robe and put it on before realizing all of what had happened last night. Ashamed Trish sat on the bed burring her head in her hands.

Oh God, she thought. After all he had put her through she still throbbed for him. Why though?

At that exact instant Dave's booming voice echoed through the house. "Trish! Are you up yet? I kind of made breakfast."

Trish found her voice, "Uhh Yeah. I'm coming." Trembling she put on her robe and went down the downstairs to the kitchen.

Dave greeted her with a warm smile. "Good Morning."

"Morning." She mumbled.

Dave watched her over his cup of coffee as she made a plate for herself deciding to tell her his plans. "I've been thinking about this," he searched for the right word.

"Situation?" Trish sneered.

"Right. As I see it you can either have these six months as a living hell, or enjoy them. Personally I'd rather you enjoy them but that's up to you. Now lately I've been thinking that we go together, kind of nicely."

Trish glared at him from across the table. "If you mean we fuck nicely, yes, we do." She said sweetly.

Dave felt his temper rising and held on to it firmly. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Getting up from the table he walked to the window where he controlled himself. "Trish, I need something and in exchange for that I'm willing to cut down the time you have to give me."

Trish glanced at him curiously. "How much time?" she asked.

"One month."

"No," Trish replied.

"You don't even know what I want, how can you say no?" Dave demanded.

"Because I can," she said snottily.

"Fine," Dave growled.

Reaching over he gripped her arm and held her firmly against him ignoring her struggles he held her head and kissed her backing her up against the table.

**Authors rambling:**

**Ok so sorry about the last chapter but it wasn't my fault! I swear! This is the rest of chapter 3 because it didn't download this part! So it really wasn't THAT short! Lol my apologies! Also thank you for all the reviews! You guys know the drill please r/r! much love….**

**wrestlinggal**


	5. Chapter 5

_Yea yea I own nothing_

_Chapter 5--Finding Myself_

Trish tired resisting him but knew before she even tried that it was useless. Dave felt her initial surrender and let her go walking to the table.

Surprised Trish found herself barely able to register what the hell had just happened. Smirking Dave watched her gather her wits and push herself away from the table almost angrily.

"That wasn't funny." She snarled at him.

Dave looked at her grimly. "It wasn't meant to be. From now on you need to realize just who is boss. I won the game and you lost you should realize by now that you are not the one in charge. I have been very lenient toward your behavior lately but that's going to change."

Trish looked at him in shock. "You can't be serious your behaving like… like I'm a child."

Dave nodded. "Yes, because you have been acting like one. Tonight we leave for D.C. to my place. Go pack anything you want or need."

Trish had stood there in shock long enough deciding to take matters in her own hands she lifted her chin stubbornly. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you. If you try then I'll tell anyone who will listen that you're kidnapping me." With that she sat down across from him and gave him a self satisfied smirk of her own.

Dave closed his eyes striving for control. Standing he calmly walked over to her and gripping her arm tightly forced her out of the chair. "If you even think about that not only will you not be able to sit down for a week but I'll…slip you something."

Trish looked at him in confusion for a moment. When it dawned on her what he was saying she stared at him furiously. "You wouldn't dare." She hissed.

Dave gave a low laugh. "Oh, yes I think I definitely would." Cupping her chin in his large hand he looked into her eyes before asking, "What's it going to be Trish?"

"I'll..I'll go." She mumbled.

"Good, now go pack." He ordered.

Mumbling what he took as an agreement her watched her walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh, God what the hell am I going to do?"

Later that Night (D.C.)

Trish lugged her bag into Dave's house. It was huge and beautiful. Very tasteful colors and furniture with matching rugs and white think carpeting.

"The first room on the left." Dave said. "Your other bags are in there. Make yourself at home I have a few phone calls to make."

Trish nodded. "Right." She mumbled heading up the stairs she realized she felt dismissed. "Well what the hell? Did you expect to be the only person in his life?" she thought feeling almost betrayed by herself because she felt hurt by Dave. Shaking off the feeling she walked into the big bedroom recognizing Dave's bag by the bed.

For some reason she wasn't really feeling like herself a sudden feeling of nausea she clapped a hand over her mouth and raced into what she prayed was a bathroom. Thanking God she had guessed right she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She heard someone walk in and hold her hair away from her face murmering little words and rubbing her back. Crying softly Trish sagged against Dave.

"It's ok, baby. It's ok." Picking her up he cradled her against him and walked over to the bed. Tucking her in he made sure she was comfortable and sleeping before he left.

Next Morning

Trish woke up snuggled up to Dave feeling warm and safe. His arms tightened around her and his breath stirred her hair when he asked, "Feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Good, because today we are going to the doctor." With that he got out of the bed pulling Trish with him.

"The doctor?" she asked dumbly. "Why?"

Dave looked at her surprised. "Because you threw up yesterday."

"Jet-lag." She said immediately.

Dave looked at her disbelievingly. "Right. Your appointment is in one hour lets go. Get dressed."

"Lord, you are so damn demanding. Always ordering me around." She grumbled good naturedly.

Dave looked at and grinned. "Stop grumbling and get ready." He said laughing at the exasperated look she gave him.

"I hate the doctors office." Trish said sounding like a spoiled child.

Dave grinned. "I know you told me about a thousand times on the way here. Besides all he did was take a few tests. We'll know what's wrong with you by tonight. Unless you want to stay here for a few more hours?"

Trish made a face making Dave laugh. "I'll take that as a hell no."

"Good answer," Trish laughed.

"Hello?" Trish answered the phone.

"Yes? Ms. Stratus?" a strange voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, that's me."

"We have your test results back and congratulations you are pregnant. Barely even long enough for us to find out around a week maybe two at the most. Anyway congratulations."

"Thanks." Trish said numb. Hanging up the phone Trish walked to the couch on unfeeling legs.

"Who was that?" Dave asked walking in.

"Oh the doctor with the results. He said I was fine nothing's wrong I'm completely normal."

_I am so sorry but between work and stuff I am so busy anyway I know the pregnancy thing is a bit rushed but hey its fiction! Lol any way so sorry about how long it been with the updating please forgive me loving you all please review _

_wrestlinggal_


End file.
